


Mousse and Powder

by kiwikakumei



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Male Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Original Character(s), Sexual Content, more mochalatteMA!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikakumei/pseuds/kiwikakumei
Summary: Master Attendant Reylen, Coffee, Chocolate.(And the small, close things that made them be).
Relationships: Chocolate & Coffee & Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Chocolate & Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Coffee & Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 11





	Mousse and Powder

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Cooked with Love series.
> 
> Really, its just three guys, chillin' in the fandom tag, three inches close cause they hella gay.

In the end of things, Reylen had them both. A blessing? A curse? Neither of these things were what he described their budding, ever growing relationship with one another. So as long as he loved them, and they loved him.

\--

During the long Gloriville winter, when Reylen finally got that heart-to-heart he and Coffee absolutely needed, he had felt that their connection had gotten stronger in the long run. The night where they had made up, he didn’t want to let go of his warm lover’s body.

Coffee’s hold around Reylen’s warm shaft was firm, relentless. He wanted to make sure Reylen was feeling the admiration of his love.

With breathless air in his voice, Coffee whispered into Reylen’s ear:

_ Please don’t leave me. _

_ I love you so much _

And then some. It was hard to concentrate when you were writhing in desire and happiness all at once.

It was strange to believe these promises now. Reylen could honestly let himself accept whatever came their way now.

As they twisted into Coffee’s bedsheets, Reylen felt whole again. As Coffee swallowed him up, full in the mouth, full against their feverish bodies, they both reconnected again.

In the morning, Reylen had smiled at his sleeping Coffee’s form, their hands still intertwined.

\--

When Coffee was Reylen’s morning, Chocolate could only be his night. Reylen was more used to Coffee’s soft kisses waking him up than having to wake up first and see Chocolate still in dreams beside him.

The enigmatic Food Soul always showed a form of restlessness during the afternoon, but usually came alive once the sun went down. Reylen knew this during their first night together, when Coffee was out on a late night mission. Chocolate had stayed to reassure Reylen of their partner’s return, ending up in another form of reassurance in the form of thrown clothes and whispered comforts. 

Chocolate’s hold was a different kind from Coffee’s, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing for Reylen. 

Coffee’s hold around him wasn't too tight but in a way that made Reylen feel shielded from the world. 

But Chocolate, with his fingers digging into Reylen’s hips and steadying him on his way down, they made indents that Reylen was hoping would greet him and Chocolate in the morning. It reminded Reylen that he was wanted, needed. 

Accepted, even, especially from such a beautiful soul such as his Chocolate.

\--

Reylen described what Coffee and Chocolate had as a ' gentle and understanding partnership’. He couldn’t help himself when he caught the two exchanging peppered kisses against smiling mouths and hands that were a little more adventurous than they should be on a work day. 

He also couldn’t help exposing himself when the two figured out he had been watching them. Something about being a voyeur, which was an embarrassing accusation, he had told them.

Course, during a night in which Chocolate went and kissed all over Coffee, asking for more than just his time, that was when Reylen was caught off guard when he had been invited to watch.

His dark eyes followed the male’s lips, contrasting against the pale canvas that was Coffee’s chest. Reylen felt his face burn as Chocolate kissed, prodded, entered Coffee without fail and not without his gentle, understanding patience that made the blond male melt and see stars against his hold.

When both Food Souls offered to pull Reylen into their embrace, Reylen let them and he hoped the night would drag on just a little while longer so they could greet the morning together.

\--

In the end, they had each other. That was all they really needed anyways.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> gently puts this tiny brainfart here, i still love these three and i wish i wasn't so tired these days so i could write about them more!!!


End file.
